Lonely Traveler
by Mossfire89
Summary: Twigheart's life is going perfectly. He asked the cat he loves to become his mate and she says yes! But his life is brought to a slamming halt when his life is taken away from him... What can he do to get it back? Tribe of Snow And Hail Challenge!


**Song: Saving Amy**

**Artist: Brantley Gilbert**

**Characters: **

**Twigheart- brown tabby tom with navy blue eyes and one white paw**

**Scarlettfang- red she-cat with black socks and green eyes**

**Silversplash- white and grey leopard she-cat with ice blue eyes; StarClan cat**

**Falconflight- light grey tabby tom with amber eyes; Twigheart's best friend**

**Jaggedheart- black tom with white jagged stripes and green eyes; Scarlettfang's best friend**

**Grassclaw- brown tom with green eyes; Twigheart's father**

**Honeysplash- white, gold and tan calico she-cat with amber eyes; Twigheart's mother**

**Fearstrike- cream colored tom with yellow eyes; ShadowClan cat**

**Whiteclaw- white she-cat with jet black paws and gold, tinted red, eyes; ShadowClan cat**

**Marshface- brown tom with grey face and paws with brown eyes; ShadowClan cat**

* * *

Lonely Traveler

I remember thinking that nothing would ever ruin this night. That night which would mark a change in my life forever. I had asked the she-cat I love to become my mate, and she had said yes! Scarlettfang was the light of my life, and my one true love. Her shining green eyes made me feel as if I was falling into oblivion, and her sweet scent of summer rain and violets would drift around me as I lay beside her.

I had taken her on a walk and asked her beside the creek where we used to play and practice battle moves. When we decided to head back to camp we decided to avoid the evening patrols and walked toward the ShadowClan border. We were happy, it almost felt as if it was a dream, that I would all too soon awake from and be left alone, but of course it wasn't. Funny how life can change as fast as a lightning strike, huh?

We had been passing Snakerocks when they attacked. Three ShadowClan warriors, trained assassins too. They had been recently launching raids on unsuspecting ThunderClan cats as they patrolled their territory. There had already been one death; an apprentice by the name of Deerpaw. I told Scarlettfang to run to camp, as I held them off. I got in a couple good blows before they had me pinned. I can still remember the stench of carrion on their breath as they held me down, while one of them a white she-cat, Whiteclaw, was her name. I think? She was the one who ended up taking everything away from me. My life, my mate, and my future kits, plus all of my clanmates.

I remember her asking me, and I'm phrasing this like she did, "Do you feel death? Are you going to entertain us with your screams and pleads, like that pitiful, excuse of an apprentice did. It's not like you will even have a chance to, not after my claws slice through your neck and you die a slow painful death, of bleeding out onto the ground. We might even bring your precious, little mate back here and see what she thinks of our handiwork. You would like that, wouldn't you? You poor scrap of fur!", she said scratching my face. I snarled back at her and lashed out catching her ear making her pull back in pain, while one of her henchmen slammed my head into the ground, making the world spin for a moment, before she got back up and stalked over to where I was laying.

"Say your prayers you worthless piece of foxdung!", she spat before raking her claws across my throat, and the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in a strange place the feel of grass underpaw. As I stood up I realized that I was not in ThunderClan territory anymore. I saw a pretty she-cat walking up to me so I stood to address her when she got close.

"Where am I and who are you?!", I meowed at her, staring into her ice blue eyes.

"I am Silversplash, young one, and you are in StarClan," she answered, as she started walking off, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?", I demanded the leopard spotted she-cat.

"You shall see in time," she mewed. Her voice as smooth as silk. We were coming into a clearing with a puddle in the middle of it. Snowsplash sat next to it and looked down into it. I followed suit and began to feel like I was falling. Next thing I knew, I was back in the middle of the clearing in the ThunderClan camp. I saw all my clanmates huddled around an object. As I walked up I called out to my best friend, Falconflight, who seemed to be crying.

"Falconflight?", I asked, "What's wrong?", but he didn't seem to hear me, or even see me. As I got closer, I realized with an amount of shock that the object was my body. They were mourning over my body. I stepped back out, for even though I knew I was dead, I didn't expect to see my own mourning ceremony. I ran over to where Scarlettfang sat next to my head. Her beautiful eyes were glazed, and her fur was dusty and full of burs.

"Scarlettfang? Scarlettfang! Answer me!", I yowled at her but she didn't seem to even see me.

"Silversplash, why can't they see or hear me? I want to comfort them, I want to let them know that I'm all right. Why can't I?", I asked, holding tears back from falling, while I walked back over to the white she-cat.

"You are dead, Twigheart. They can't see you, but you can see them. They might be able to feel you though," she said thinking, "Go ahead and you can sit by her."

"Okay, thank you Silversplash!", I purred, padding back next to my mate. I pressed against her and she lifted her head.

"Twigheart?" she whispered, looking around for me.

"That's right. I'm here, I'm here," I purred into her ear fur.

"Twigheart, where are you?!", she yowled walking away from me and into the middle of the clearing, "Twigheart!"

"Scarlettfang, how about you come with me. Okay?", Jaggedheart her best friend mewed, leading her into the medicine den.

"Where's Twigheart?! Where is he?!", she wailed, "He should be here, I want him here with me! Twigheart!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Silversplash! Let them be able to see me, please! I beg of you for her sanity as well as mine please!", I yowled at her, but she just softly shook her head.

"Only you have the power to make her see you. You have to believe that you are there."

"But how?1 I don't understand!"

"You have to listen to your heart, Twigheart. You will find a way. Sometimes it takes a long time to master the skill," She gently meowed, her words bringing me to pieces.

I tried with all my might to make myself visible, but I just couldn't. _I will not give up_, I thought vigorously. I saw Jaggedheart take her into the medicine den and I followed.

"Cloudmist! Scarlettfang is in shock and needs some poppy seeds!", he yowled into the back of the den.

"Okay, coming!", the grey and white she-cat padded out of the den and lay some seeds down in front of her, "Here eat these, they'll make you feel better."

"Okay, I guess," she mewed quietly, and after swallowing them she went, lay down in the patch ferns next to the medicine den and went to sleep.

"What do you think is wrong with her Cloudmist? I mean I understood Twigheart was her mate and everything, but she hasn't eaten anything since she got back at on high. All she's done is sit next to his body and stare, and then she started yowling his name and carrying on. What's wrong with her?", Jaggedheart asked the grey she-cat.

"It's probably a form of shock. I mean they've been friends since they were kits, she'll probably get over it in time, but she needs time to face all that has happened," Cloudmist answered the distraught tom.

"Come Twigheart. We must return," Silversplash mewed in that silky voice of hers.

"I can't leave her alone, I need to stay here with her!" I begged the white she-cat, "Please, I beg you!"

"I'm sorry, Twigheart, but we must go. We can return soon, and see them again."

"Fine, Silversplash," I relented, walking over to my mate and licking her cheek, before whispering in her ear, "I will always love and watch over you, Scarlettfang."

* * *

Three moons passed before I was able to see her again, and I was more trained in the arts of walking in dreams and being visible to living cats. I had visited both of my parents, Honeysplash and Grassclaw, along with my best friend, Falconflight. I had told them that I as fine where I was, and that I would see them again soon. I had yet to try it on Scarlettfang, and see how she would react to it. Right now she was sitting by the same creek where I had asked her to become my mate. She was crying I could tell, and she had with her a snowdrop flower. She had done this every moon after I had died, in her own way of remembering me. True, I had brought her a snowdrop flower when I had asked her to become my mate, but I didn't think she was that excited by it.

Silversplash had taught me how to come and go from StarClan to the real world, so I could go and visit them as much as I pleased. I was still only allowed to appear to cats every once in a while, but I could walk in however many dreams I wanted to. I had even given a prophecy to a young medicine cat apprentice about where to find a specific herb that would stop a growing sickness, but had yet to visit Scarlettfang.

I walked towards the beautiful she-cat, and breathed in her sweet scent. I went to call out to her, but she started whispering to the flower.

"Twigheart, if you can hear me, please answer, or send some kind of sign. I need to know that you are okay and safe. you have already visited your parents and Falconflight, but not me. Please visit soon, I miss you, I can't stand living without you. Sometimes I wish I could just jump into that river and never look back, until I see you, but I know that's not what you would want me to do, but please do something to let me know that you are watching. I hate having to go through my day without seeing your sweet smile and handsome blue eyes. Your death still haunts me, because I keep thinking that it was my fault for not staying and helping you fight those mangy ShadowClan cats off. I will forever love you Twigheart. I-I am so sorry," She said as she broke into tears and crouched down into a ball at the side of the bank.

"Scarlettfang," I called softly to the red she-cat. I took another step toward her and stopped. She had turned around and was looking for me. I quickly turned visible to let her see me, and stood there.

"Twigheart! You're here! I've missed you! you don't understand how hard it's been to live through each day. I love you, Twigheart!", she purred as she bounded over to me, her eyes sparkling with happiness and love. She pressed herself into my fur, and breathed in my scent of wet earth and grass. She was purring with happiness, at the mere presence of my being.

"I love you too, Scarlettfang. I can't tell you how lonely I've been since I left you. I'm so sorry that I did leave you alone, but don't blame yourself I couldn't have lived with myself had I let them kill you," I said, licking her head, and rubbing my muzzle against hers, "I will always love you, Scarlettfang. Forever and always, my sweet one, forever and always."

_Thank you StarClan for keeping her safe, for I will always love her. Forever and Always._


End file.
